1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool to assist placing objects, such as a key, on a key ring.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a number of devices in the prior art employed to assist putting a key, or other item, onto a key ring. They generally fall into two classes. The first class comprises devices that are separate from the key and the second class comprises devices which are incorporated into the key itself.
The following devices appear to be relevant to the first class of tools, namely, those in which the tool is separate from the key ring itself. U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,130 describes an “Easy-To-Maneuver Key-Ring” which is held in place on the key ring and incorporates a tool for spreading the key ring spring. The following patents all appear to describe tools which can be attached to a ring, or separated therefrom and are usable to open the spring of a key ring so that a key can be placed therein: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,312,128; 4,325,278; 4,543,860; 4,706,477; 4,790,161; 5,373,717; 6,681,608; and, UK Patent Application GB 2 175 532 A. Of lesser relevance are the disclosures in U.S. Pat. Nos. 180,255; 5,713,232; and, Design Patent 311,980.
The following devices appear to be relevant to the second class of inventions, namely, those in which the key ring spreader is incorporated into the key itself. U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,405 describes a key having a head including two wedge shaped portions which can cam a key ring open and then once it is engaged on the key ring reopen it so that it can be disengaged. U.S. Pat. No. 4, 719,778 discloses a device in which the splitter itself is incorporated into the tip of the wedge portion of the ring. US Design Patents 357,051 and 389,628 disclose key shapes having beveled edges which could be used to open a key ring.
German Patent DE 304491 discloses a device in which the head itself can be split open. Of lesser relevance are the devices shown in U.S. Design Patents 367,343 and 485,505. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,468 entitled “Key Ring” describes a device which includes a punched out portion which makes it easier to slide a key into it.
While there are devices described in the prior art to assist in the spreading of key rings, none appears to be as effective, compact and as efficient as the invention set forth herein.